Diesel 10
Diesel 10 is a major antagonist of the Thomas and Friends franchise and the secondary antagonist behind Diesel. He made his first appearance as the main antagonist of the 2000 film Thomas and the Magic Railroad. He is an extremely villainous diesel engine with a rooftop hydraulic claw whom he names "Pinchy" and is particularly known for causing mayhem, but is also obsessed on destroying Lady, a magical steam engine. In the past, he deliberately caused her to crash and although he badly damaged her, he failed to destroy her. He is also noted by Thomas for being 10 out of 10 brutal strength and devious deeds. He was voiced by in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and is currently voiced by in the TV series. Personality TBA Biography ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' A long time ago, Diesel 10 once visited the Island of Sodor and caused trouble for the steam engines while he was there. During his visit, he found Lady, a magical steam engine responsible for keeping Sodor alive, and chased her, eventually causing her to crash. Following the accident, Lady's caretaker Burnett Stone, hid Lady in his workshop and tried to restore her, but failed to bring her back up to steam. Several years later, Diesel 10 returned to Sodor when the Fat Controller (Sir Topham Hatt) was on holiday, intending to find and destroy Lady again once and for all. He was first seen by Thomas and Gordon when he raced past them at Killaban Station. Later, he brought his two sidekicks Splatter and Dodge to the railway, who were present when he was scheming. He caused several problems for the steam engines, such as dumping sneezing powder around Tidmouth Sheds and later demolishing the scaffolding that had been placed beside the shed in the middle of the night, only to be terrorized by Mr. Conductor, who threatens Diesel 10 with a bag of sugar that he will put in his tanks to seize him up for good. Another problem occurs when Toby rings his bell to distract Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge. Diesel 10, who recognizes him, attempts to attack Toby using his claw Pinchy. Unfortunately for him and his cronies, Pinchy causes the shed to collapse, trapping them. When Mr. Conductor later traveled across Sodor to find the windmill, he is found and confronted by Diesel 10, who held him over a viaduct with his claw, intending to drop him to his death. However, Mr. Conductor manages to escape by cutting one of the cables to his claw with a pair of wire cutters, causing Diesel 10 to fling Mr. Conductor across the island and to the windmill. Diesel 10 later appeared at the coaling plant where he was covered in coal after he was teaching Splatter and Dodge a lesson about "how to stop being stupid". Later, when Junior was thrown into the air due to a strong wind after riding the windmill's sails, he ended up landing on Diesel 10's roof, who gave Junior a ride across the island until they reach the smelter's yard. There, he tried to push James and Junior into the melting pit to their demises, but the two managed to escape by using the last of Junior's gold dust. After Lady was brought back up into steam and returned to Sodor, Diesel 10 eventually found her and attempts to finish from where he started. However, Splatter and Dodge abandon Diesel 10 as they refused to follow him and told their boss to do his own dirty work. Diesel 10 pursues Lady, Thomas and Burnett across the island until they finally reach the viaduct. Lady, Burnett and Thomas managed to cross the viaduct safely as it starts to crumble, but Diesel 10 fails to stop in time and falls off the bridge. However, he is able to use Pinchy to hold onto one of the sleepers of the dangling track. The sleeper breaks regardless, causing Diesel 10 to plunge onto a barge full of sludge below, whereupon he is towed away downriver in disgrace. Uncut version In the original cut, Diesel 10 was the secondary antagonist, with the main antagonist being a human named P.T. Boomer (portrayed by the late Doug Lennox). It was revealed that Boomer was the one who wrecked Lady instead of Diesel 10. When test audiences complained he was too scary for younger viewers, the film was edited (albeit not professionally) and all scenes with Boomer were removed, even though he can still be seen in a few of them. In an early script for the film, the character was intended to be killed off. After falling off the viaduct, Junior would have used his magic bandana to turn Diesel 10 and Boomer into sludge. Diesel 10 was originally going to be voiced by Australian voice actor Keith Scott (who is better known for voicing Bullwinkle J. Moose from The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and the narrator from George of the Jungle), but after the test screening, there were complaints about his voice being too scary for younger viewers, so Scott was replaced with Canadian actor Neil Crone. Initially, Crone played Diesel 10 with a Russian accent, but this was deemed too offensive and replaced with a New Jersey accent. Calling All Engines! However, Diesel 10 returns later on, apparently not defeated once and for all. He briefly appears in Calling All Engines! as the former supporting antagonist. Though he was not really a villain within the work, he is still antagonistic towards Thomas, who eventually musters up the courage to ask Diesel 10's help in the construction of Sodor's airport. Diesel 10 aids in the construction on the pretense of proving himself to be useful. He later appeared in the stinger of Misty Island Rescue remarking that the steamies will "laugh on the other side on their boilers soon". Other appearances His comment foreshadows the following feature Day of the Diesels with him as the main antagonist. During Day of the Diesels, Percy becomes depressed over Thomas befriending the new engine Belle and is won over by Diesel, who claims he can be Percy's new friend. Percy goes with Diesel to the Dieselworks (a place steam engines are informed to never go) and discovers Diesel 10 amongst the other diesels of the special. Ultimately, Diesel 10 manipulates Percy into siding with the diesels by playing with his sympathy in regards to the horrid condition of the Dieselworks. Percy progressively tries to help, such as enlisting Kevin the Crane from the Steamworks, but becomes more and more upset when he is unable to relate the diesels' situation and when Thomas becomes chummier with the new characters. Thomas is sent to retrieve Kevin once the truth comes out but is held prisoner at the Dieselworks. Diesel 10's plot to take over the Steamworks as diesel territory succeeds and he mocks Percy as he and his cronies fool around on the Steamworks' equipment and sidings. Fortunately, Percy sets things right, even as the Dieselworks burns down in the process. Diesel 10 is then scolded by Sir Topham Hatt at the Steamworks who informs him that "some things are worth waiting for" (which oddly shames Diesel 10). The Dieselworks is rebuilt and Diesel 10 seems very happy about it. Though time will tell if he tries another attempt at evil-doing. Despite seemingly returning to his villain status, Diesel 10 is still the victim of abuse within Day of the Diesels in how the automatic doors to his shed in the Dieselworks repeatedly close on him as he exits and enters it. However, Diesel 10 was soon to his bad self again in The Missing Christmas Decorations, as he stole Christmas decorations from Tidmouth Sheds as the Dieselworks lack decorations. But his lack of patience once again got the better of him as it was later discovered that the Diesels were about to get Christmas decorations for their own. But they lets the Steam Team have their decorations to replace the damaged ones after Percy got new wheels for Sidney, a diesel who has been hoisted up by a crane for two years waiting for his new wheels. After that, Diesel 10 was not recently seen again after that. However, his claw, Pinchy appeared again, but not Diesel 10 himself. Navigation Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:On & Off Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mongers Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Evil from the past Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Remorseful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brainwashers Category:Game Changer Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Vandals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Defilers Category:Polluters Category:Destroyers Category:Warlords Category:Psychotic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Thief Category:Possessed Object